This invention is in response to a pervasive industry wide RFID problem. Specifically, the problem is an inefficient read rate of passive RFID transponders by RFID interrogators. The inefficient read rate is due, in part, to the amount of reflection, refraction and absorption which occurs within a standard RFID interrogation environment. This problem is exacerbated, in part, by the amount of metal and liquid components located within these environments. The metals and liquids tend to reflect, refract or absorb RFID electromagnetic signal inquiries, thereby reducing read rates by increasing signal to noise interference. Furthermore, a remote electro magnetic read of the environment from a cellular telephone transmission tower, which is contemplated in this invention, is thwarted by concrete or metal on the walls or roof of the environment. This is caused by the density or physical properties of the building materials which went into the construction of the environment. Furthermore, there is significant electro magnetic attenuation of any remote RFID inquiry which is a function of the distance traveled by the remote interrogation signal.
This invention contemplates the use of a directional antenna designed to receive and transmit. The antenna is made of ceramic powder or aluminum shavings manufactured in a composite formula. The function of this invention is to increase the reading rate of an RFID interrogation system when inquiries come from a remote source. Pursuant to this invention the initial interrogation inquiry will emanate form a remote source using a microwave or ultra high frequency band. The external source contemplated is a cellular telephone transmission tower. One aspect of this invention is to channel cut the antenna or manufacture it so that it is perfectly attuned to the nearest cellular transmission tower. Alternatively, for mass produced external antennas, the boom of the antenna can be electronically swung by a remote control device so that it is pointed in the direction of the strongest electro magnetic signal emanating from a cellular telephone transmission tower. The directional antenna is located outside of the environment. For example, the directional antenna could be placed on the rooftop of the environment. The microwave electro magnetic inquiry signal will be harvested and captured by the directional antenna and then sent via a wire or wireless connection to transformer/interrogators positioned within the environment.
The concept of the invention is to use advanced composite construction materials in the outside antenna so that it efficiently receives from and transmits to a remote microwave RFID inquiry. Manufacturing components will consist of aluminum shavings and ceramic powders mixed into slurry and baked onto a Yagi antenna. The Yagi antenna is then covered in white polymer powder which is baked unto its surface to protect the reflectors and elements. It is also anodized to protect from corrosion. The antenna can be channel cut to mimic the exact wave characteristics of the initial inquiry signal or manufactured so that the antenna boom swivels 360 degrees to point in the direction of the most powerful cellular tower signal as determined by onboard commercial direction finding electronics.
This invention obviates any problems arising from signal attenuation. Attenuation is a function of distance traveled or can be caused by building material density or reflectivity. Furthermore this invention is designed to capture a weak signal from a remote inquiry if the inquiry takes place within a large cell zone. For example, for a warehouse on the outside fringes of a cellular transmission zone atmospheric conditions could play havoc with RFID remote inquiries. In other words, some remote inquiries maybe received at the environment and some not. This problem is obviated through the use of an advanced composite design of the state of the art antenna and electronic direction pointing as outlined herein. When this invention is properly manufactured and pointed it will act as an amplification device of the remote inquiry electro magnetic signal emanating from a cellular telephone transmission tower.
Once the initial RFID inquiry has been received from the cellular telephone transmission tower, the electro magnetic signal is relayed by wire (or wirelessly) to transformer/amplifier/interrogation units (hereinafter “TAINS”) located within the environment. These TAINS units modulate the initial microwave inquiry. Interrogators which are attached to the transformers re-radiate the RFID inquiry into the resonant frequency of the integrated circuit passive tags which are embedded or attached to items within the environment. The TAINS units also amplify the electro magnetic signal so that it is consistently re-radiated at the maximum two watt power limitation which is the RFID industry standard. There will be enough TAINS units strategically located within the environment so that the environment is consistently blanketed with RFID interrogation signals.
It is contemplated by this invention that the outside antenna can be connected via wires or through a wireless system to a number of TAINS units. In other words, one outside antenna can service a plethora of TAINS. The TAINS contain an amplification component which ensures that the re-radiated signal is transmitted at maximum allowable power to all corners of the environment. In this way the problem of dropped RFID tag reads or misreads or double reads is obviated as there is consistent electro magnetic signal coverage within the interrogation environment.
The extraordinary sensitivity which is a product of the composite design of the outside antenna allows for better reception of the initial microwave electro magnetic signal inquiry. This sensitivity transforms the external antenna into an amplification unit of the initial cellular telephone transmission tower electro magnetic signal. Subsequently, the re-radiated electro magnetic signal emanating from the TAINS blankets the entire environment with a consistent two watt interrogation signal. The re-radiated signal is powered by wall sockets attached to the TAINS. This obviates the need for a power source on board the RFID tags. This means that the backscatter methodology can be used with one hundred percent effectiveness due to blanket and consistent interrogation from re-radiated electro magnetic signals. As only passive tags are required, the price for this system is shifted from the tags to the TAINS units. In other words, there is no need for active RFID tags which are much more expensive than passive tags. The upgrade in power and receptivity is produced from one antenna and several TAINS units as opposed to an increase in power for millions of RFID tags. The commercial case is obvious.
This system is contemplated for use in suburban environments or in geographical areas where cellular telephone service is poor. For example, the sensitive electronics in the outside antenna can transmit and receive for a distance of fifty miles. This invention is also designed for effective use in a cellular system which is constructed of large cell zones. It is also designed for use in a high density urban environment through use of a specifically designed 0 dB gain antenna which radiates more energy higher in the vertical plane to reach radio communication sites that are located in higher places. These systems are more useful in metropolitan areas with tall buildings. Alternatively, a 5 dB gain antenna radiates more energy toward the horizon compared to the 0 dB and can reach radio communication sites that are further apart and less obstructed. This is for use in deserts, plains, flat lands, and open farm or rural areas. A 3 dB gain antenna is the compromise in suburban and general settings.
The external antenna piece of this inventive system is also contemplated for use in environments where microwave signals are partially or completely blocked by the construction materials of the walls or roof of the environment or are disrupted by the materials within the environment.
The antenna design is of the directional type. As wireless devices have continued to move to higher and higher frequencies, antennas have gotten smaller. As cell towers transmit in the high UHF and low microwave frequency region the antenna is only a few inches long. In order to fit inside a cell phone they have been designed to fit within the PC board copper. Separate antennas optimized for best performance can be used. A popular antenna is the planar inverted F antenna. It works well but it is subject to loading by surrounding objects. Any devices near the antenna like discrete components or camera modules tend to couple to the antenna and absorb some of the radiated power making the antenna less efficient. Another problem is the loading of the antenna by the user's hand. Therefore, holding a hand held RFID interrogator couples the energy to the hand and detunes the antenna. This reduces efficiency and read rate. This is known as the excessive specific absorption rate (SAR). This rate measures the amount of RF which is coupled into a person's body. This coupling has the effect of reducing the received signal strength and decreasing the amount of radiated signal. This coupling effect in a normal RFID system would result in less coverage and more missed reads of RFID tags. In some systems this phenomenon is compensated for by increasing the power radiated. However, this shortens battery life in interrogators, increases power bills and can cause annoying interference with RFID systems of contiguous neighbors. In data transmission situations, diminished signal strength translates to reduced data rates. The answer proffered by this invention is an external directional antenna.
This invention is in response to a number of RFID industry challenges.
First, there is the challenge of waking up the passive RFID transponder. In order for a passive transponder to reflect or backscatter a radio signal to the interrogator it must first gather enough energy from the signal of the interrogator in order to reach an excitation level of roughly 1.2 volts. This is the threshold energy required to arouse the integrated circuit contained within the RFID transponder. As this invention contemplates a microwave remote interrogation it is clear to the inventor that operation in either the 2.45 MHz or 5.8 MHz bands will have problems in terms of reflections, refractions or absorption from metal and concrete surfaces located in the building materials of the outside perimeter of the environment. Normally, passive transponders struggle to operate around metal and are sensitive to the dielectric constant of the metal. Furthermore, shelving and environmental materials, such as metals or liquids, can reduce the amount of electromagnetic energy which is effectively transmitted to the RFID passive tag from the interrogating source. The result may be that the transponder harvests insufficient energy from the interrogation process to sufficiently awaken itself as instructed by the interrogation prompt. This invention addresses this RFID industry problem by using a TAINS unit to re-radiate a consistent strength interrogation signal at a much lower frequency than the initial microwave inquiry yet congruent to the resonant frequency of the RFID passive transponders.
Second, there is the challenge of insufficient energy to backscatter or reflect the energy of the initial interrogator. As in the paragraph above, the identical energy problems are evident to the inventor. Specifically, the electromagnetic signal quality must be of high enough power to overcome the obstacles posed by environmental problems, such as reflection or refraction by metals, concrete and liquids. Furthermore, there is an inherent compromise in the design of passive transponders. They must have the ability to both collect and backscatter a signal. This is a tradeoff which can result in a low power transmission meaning far less than 100% interrogation rates. In other words, the result is often a low signal to noise ratio. The solution, as presented by the inventor, is to provide a consistent power level at the resonant frequency of the RFID passive transponder. This is accomplished by the TAINS units whereby the inquiring electro magnetic signal is modulated and then re-radiated.
Third, the microwave transmission requires an external antenna to gather, harvest and capture electromagnetic signals in a metal, concrete and/or liquid intensive environment. The high frequency microwaves can carry a great deal of electromagnetic energy. This energy can travel very quickly. However, microwaves have the tendency to bounce off of metal and to be absorbed into concrete and liquid. Thus microwave remote RIFD inquiries become dissipated and ineffective. In response the inventor proposes an external antenna comprised of aluminum shavings/fibers and ceramic powders contained in a composite construction. Furthermore, this invention contemplates channel specific or channel cut external antenna construction for the circumstance whereby the strongest external cellular telephone transmission is constant. Alternatively, this invention contemplate the use of an electric motor and off the shelf direction finding electronics to shift the direction of the external antenna to face the strongest point of remote transmission at any given time.